


I'd do it again

by tammy28



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammy28/pseuds/tammy28
Summary: Just a bunch of falsettos one shots (mostly AU)
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte & Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. coffee shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've been able to focus to write anything but I am now too bored in quarantine so hopefully I'll be able to produce something:) This first coffee shop AU is in no way inspired by true events and I am definitely not projecting my own feelings onto Dr. Charlotte... enjoy!

Marvin spotted Charlotte as he entered the cafe and hurried over to apologise, having just arrived ten minutes later than they had agreed. He was rather annoyed at himself, given that Charlotte’s busy schedule rarely allowed them to hang out for any extended length of time.

“Sorry I’m late,” Marvin said as he took his coat off. He moved to sit down before remembering that he hadn’t bought anything yet, and awkwardly stood up again, gesturing to the counter. “I’m just gonna-“

“Oh I can get your drink if you want, Marvin!” Charlotte quickly interrupted. “Then you can catch your breath. Plus,” she lowered her voice, “that way I can talk to the cute barista again.”

“You mean laugh really loudly at whatever she says and then not respond?” Marvin snorted.

“You know, I stalked the cafe’s instagram page the other day and found out her name is Cordelia!” She frowned. “Of course, I can’t actually use her name because it’s creepy that I know it and I don’t even know if she’s gay…”

Marvin laughed. “I’m sure if you guys are meant to be then it’ll work out. Now go get me my caffeine fix!”

Marvin sat down again and watched as his friend approached the counter, before his eyes slid sideways to the _very attractive_ man who was currently being served. The man was leaning over the counter, chatting to the object of Charlotte’s affections, and Marvin found himself ogling the man’s ass in the very tight pants that he was wearing. After he collected his coffee from the barista, he said goodbye to his friend and turned around to leave. And caught Marvin staring. Hastily, Marvin looked back down at the table, but not before he caught the smirk on the handsome man’s face. He sauntered over.

“Like what you see?”

Marvin looked back up at the man who was now standing in front of him. “Um… I wasn’t looking at-“

“Please,” the man cut in. “I know I can have that effect on people, there’s no reason to be ashamed.”

“Um… well… sorry, what’s your name?” Marvin stammered.

“Whizzer.”

“Ok Whizzer, can I ask you a question?”

Whizzer’s grin grew as he put his coffee down and took Charlotte’s empty chair. “Ask me anything.”

“Do you know if the barista here is gay?”

Whizzer’s grin faltered for a moment and Marvin silently rejoiced at having not asked what the man was evidently expecting.

“Why do you ask?” Whizzer questioned.

“Well my friend has been talking about her for weeks, and I guess I just wanted to be able to tell her if she was completely wasting her time or if she hypothetically stood a chance.”

Whizzer laughed. “Oh, Cordelia here is very much a lesbian. Although, recently she’s been a bit hung up on some cafe regular who she never stops going on about, so I don’t know if she’ll be open to dating your friend.”

Marvin paused for a moment. “I don’t suppose she could be hung up on _that_ cafe regular?” he asked, gesturing over to where Cordelia was chattering away as she made Marvin’s coffee, while Charlotte was hanging on to every word.

“Holy shit, you’re probably right,” Whizzer laughed. “No one takes that long to make one coffee.”

“So should we do something to help them?” Marvin suggested. “I love Charlotte, but I am certain that unless we interfere, she will just continue to pine from afar and stalk Cordelia’s instagram a bit more.”

“Well how about we set them up on a blind date?”

“Charlotte gets a bit nervous about stuff like that. She’d probably force me to come along in case it doesn’t go well.”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow. “Well, would you be opposed to a double date?”

Marvin blushed. “I suppose that could be enjoyable,” he muttered.

Whizzer grinned and passed his phone to Marvin. “Fill in your contact so we can work out the details.”

Marvin filled out his number and typed out his name with a smiley face next to it, before handing the phone back to Whizzer.

The man glanced at the new contact before standing up and grabbing his coffee. “I guess I’ll see you around… _Marvin_.” Whizzer walked out of the cafe without looking back, but a few moments later, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Does Friday evening work for you and Charlotte?_

Marvin hastily put his phone away as Charlotte finally returned with the coffee, a large smile on her face.

“Hey Charlotte, are you busy on Friday?”


	2. The tight-knit family goes vegan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like in modern times, Cordelia would definitely be vegan, and thus this was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am vegan so if you are looking for recipe advice I have lots of ideas:) this could also apply if you've run out of eggs in quarantine and you want to do some baking

“Did you know there are 37 different catering companies specialising in Jewish cuisine in Brooklyn alone?” Cordelia said to Charlotte, looking up from her laptop which she had been furiously scrolling through for the past hour. “How am I going to stand out and be successful when there are so many people offering the same thing with more experience and better reviews?”

Charlotte closed her newspaper and sat up on the sofa to face her wife. “Maybe you need to find a niche. One of my patients the other day said that she has a food truck which only sells vegan donuts and apparently it’s really popular.” _Or maybe start cooking something you’re actually good at._

Cordelia squealed and ran over to hug Charlotte. “That’s it: _Vegan_ Jewish food! Anyone would pick that to make themselves feel a little less guilty and a bit more healthy for one day. You’re a genius, Charlie!”

Charlotte laughed. “Happy to help, but I hope you realise that this is gonna mean a lot of recipe practice. It won’t be easy substituting all the ingredients to make traditional dishes.”

“That’s fine, I have you as my wonderful taste-tester! Plus-“ Cordelia paused for a moment before gasping. “Oh my god we should totally go vegan! Ever since I was in culinary school, my friends have been telling me that I’m not a proper lesbian because I eat meat.”

“Do you realise how impractical that is? We eat at Marvin and Whizzer’s at least twice a week and I’ve yet to see them cook anything but chicken or eggs. Plus, you know that when Jason comes round he’ll refuse to eat anything that’s seen a vegetable.”

Cordelia thought for a moment. “Okay, well how about if I persuade everyone else to go vegan then we can as well?”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

***

The next morning, Cordelia got up early to catch Marvin and Whizzer before they left for work. She had spent the rest of the previous evening attempting to find a vegan recipe that she could make given her limited supply of vegan substitutes. She now had a (slightly sunken) lemon cake to show for her efforts, and she knocked on their door, cake in hand.

Marvin answered the door with bleary eyes and his tie loose around his neck. “Hey Delia, what are you doing here this early?”

“I used a new recipe and I need you and Whizzer to try a slice!” Cordelia replied enthusiastically.

“You know, I would say that cake is hardly breakfast food, but I’m also fucking hungry. Come on in.”

Cordelia followed Marvin into the kitchen, where Whizzer was busy making coffee. As they entered, Whizzer turned round and laughed as he realised why Cordelia was here.

“I will never get tired of these unexpected food deliveries at weird times of day! Cut me a slice will you?”

Cordelia grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and cut generous slices for herself and the two men. They each took their portion and a silence fell over the room as they ate.

“Wow Delia, this is fucking good,” mumbled Whizzer as he finished his slice. “What’s the secret ingredient?”

Cordelia laughed. “More like what did I not put in it! It’s vegan.”

Whizzer and Marvin stared at her. “Seriously?” Marvin said. “But I thought vegan food was supposed to be really bad.”

“No, it turns out there’s lots of great recipes out there now which are tried and tested, and there’s so many more substitutes as well,” explained Cordelia. “Plus, most recipes only turn out bad if the cook isn’t very good.”

Marvin looked like he wanted to comment on that, but Whizzer elbowed him into silence.

“Anyway,” Cordelia continued. “The reason that I was using a vegan recipe is because my catering company is going vegan! Charlotte gave me the idea, and I think it’s the perfect way to keep my edge in business whilst also helping the planet.”

“Well, Delia, I have to admit that’s quite an ambitious leap. I could never cook vegan,” said Marvin.

“Actually, vegan cooking is just as easy as normal cooking in my opinion,” said Cordelia. “But then again, I don’t think you would be able to last a week without eggs. Maybe Whizzer could, but not you.”

Whizzer grinned. “Oh I could definitely manage it.”

Marvin sputtered. “Hey- I could too! I totally have the strength to go without meat and fish and dairy and eggs. _And_ I would last longer than you.”

Whizzer raised his eyebrow. “Want to put that to the test?”

Marvin held out his hand for Whizzer to shake. “You’re on.”

_Step 1 complete_

***

The following day, Trina stopped by just as Cordelia was taking her vegan latkes out of the oven. Cordelia invited Trina in and started to explain her new catering plans.

“It seems like in the past couple of years there’s suddenly a vegan version of everything,” Trina mused. “That could be a very smart move.”

“Exactly!” Cordelia exclaimed. “And now that there’s so much more choice out there, even more people are doing it because now being vegan and eating tasty, healthy food are not mutually exclusive.”

“You know I would definitely go vegan if it wouldn’t mean making separate meals for me and the boys,” Trina said after some thought.

“Does Mendel realise that Oreos are vegan?”

Trina laughed. “Fair enough.”

“As for Jason,” Cordelia continued, “I’ll try to think of something that might change his mind.”

***

On Friday evening, Charlotte was still at work so Cordelia had just pressed play on a documentary about the treatment of farm animals. She figured that if her catering business was going vegan, she was probably going to need some knowledge on why people do it.

Just as she had settled down, there was a knock at the door, so she reluctantly paused the documentary and got up to answer it. It was Jason.

“Hey Delia. Is it okay if I hang out here for a bit? It was Dad’s turn to pick the movie and he chose Legally Blonde _again_.”

“Of course, come in! But I have to say that I cannot fault your dad’s taste. Elle Woods is an icon and one day you’ll learn to appreciate her.”

Jason followed Cordelia into the living room and noticed the TV screen which was still displaying the paused documentary. “What were you watching?”

“It’s research for my newly vegan catering business. But I don’t think you would want to watch it. I imagine it will be rather sad and gory.”

Jason thought for a moment. “I think that as a meat eater, I should probably be aware of what I’m actually causing. We should watch it.”

“Okay kid, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***

An hour later, the credits rolled as tears ran down both Cordelia and Jason’s faces.

“I am never eating animal products again,” said Cordelia after she had composed herself.

“Me neither,” murmured Jason.

***

The next time everyone came for a family dinner, Cordelia made a nut roast. Everyone loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Christmakkuh in December my Jewish friend made latkes and my other Jewish friend who is vegan asked if they were vegan and she said yes and then just as my vegan friend was about to eat a latke my other friend remembered that they were made with eggs. My trust issues grew a lot that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback as I want to know how I can improve my writing!!! find me on Tumblr nerding out about musicals @tammy24601


End file.
